Neuf mois
by Luanaii
Summary: Neuf mois, c'est long, mais en même temps, c'est court. En neuf mois, il s'en passe des choses, des évènements peuvent bouleverser une vie. Et si il y avait un cadeau à la fin?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

 _-5 mois plus tôt.-_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vivement vers l'intrus. Hanji, elle, ouvrit de grands yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, à savoir une Petra rouge comme une tomate, nue et a moitié allongée sur le bureau habituellement si bien rangé de Livaï, ce dernier précisément entre ses jambes, également plus que dévêtu, la fixait d'un air assez stupide et surpris qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Rapidement, Hanji analysa la situation, (on est scientifique jusqu'au bout ou on ne l'est pas...) respiration haletante, pupilles dilatés, rougeurs aux joues, Livaï proche de Petra (dans Petra même) avec une expression toute autre que sa tronche blasée habituelle, pas de doute, elle n'était pas rentrée au bon moment, et visiblement, elle dérangeait.

\- Hanji, je vais te massacrer ! Siffla le caporal, en l'assassinant du regard,

-Oh ... Ne te donnes pas cette peine, je crois bien que je vais finalement aller voir Erwin, reprenez donc ou vous en étiez ! Beugla la brune avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

La porte se referma dans un grand fracas.

Soupirant, Livaï laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme sous lui, avant d'y marmonner :

-J'ai visiblement oublié de verrouiller cette putain de porte…

Voilà comment toute le bataillon fut au courant de la relation entre Livaï et Petra.

Hanji, elle, était satisfaite. Elle avait gagné son paris contre Erwin.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : signes avant coureurs

C'était l'été, il faisait chaud, cette réunion interminable l'emmerdait, et en plus, il était crevé.

Quelle idée de porter des cuissardes en pleine canicule. Il avait laissé tomber sa lavallière, et même ouvert les premiers boutons de son col de chemise, et retroussé ses manches.

Avachi sur sa chaise telle une grosse loque, Livaï était en train de se liquéfier, et n'écoutait même plus le lointain monologue d'Erwin. A la fin de cette foutue réunion, il sera enfin en week-end.

De l'autre coté de la table, Petra avait elle aussi très chaud. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, tout en songeant qu'ils avaient bien poussés et qu'elle devrait les couper avant qu'ils ne commencent à la gêner. Elle leva les yeux sur le brun en face d'elle, et retint un sourire, ses cheveux a lui avaient aussi poussés, ils étaient légèrement plus longs qu'en temps normal, et elle trouvait que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Vu d'ici, Livaï semblait au bord du coma, il ne supportait vraiment pas la chaleur. Elle remarqua sa chemise ouverte, qui laissait deviner le haut de son torse pâle et musclé.

Se sentant d'humeur espiègle, elle tendit sa jambe jusqu'à toucher délicatement la cheville du caporal. Ce dernier leva un sourcil et tourna les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme lui sourit de toutes ses dents et commença a remonter doucement le long de sa jambe. Quitte à subir cette réunion ennuyeuse, autant s'occuper. Elle appuya ses deux coudes sur la table et pencha son buste en avant, de façon à faire ressortir sa poitrine et à rendre son décolleté plus opulent. De l'autre coté de la table, Livaï sortit immédiatement de sa léthargie et se redressa sur son siège, son attention ayant été capté par quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que le speech de son supérieur. Après s'être bien rincé l'œil avec une discrétion toute relative, il releva les yeux vers ceux de Petra, qui le gratifia d'un sourire parfaitement innocent, tout en sachant pertinemment que sa poitrine était le péché mignon de son amant, mais elle avait visiblement envie de jouer avec ses nerfs et son self contrôle.

Il sentit que le pied de la créature plus que désirable en face de lui continuait tranquillement son chemin et arrivait à présent en haut de sa cuisse. Alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus, Livaï put apercevoir la couleur de son soutien-gorge, c'était le rouge avec de la dentelle, un de ses préférés. Elle avait donc tout prévu la coquine. Décidément, il avait vraiment très chaud. Et il commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon au niveau de l'entre jambe. Il ne lui manquait décidément que ça. Les pensées qui commençaient à germer dans son esprit n'étaient vraiment pas catholique, et il eut vraiment du mal à garder son masque impassible (qu'il avait pris soin de se coller au visage à partir du moment ou Pétra avait commencé les « hostilités ») quand le pied de la jeune femme rencontra son entre-jambe déjà bien dure. Il retint de justesse un grognement.

La soldate retira doucement sa jambe et se leva pour aller chercher une carafe d'eau sur le meuble derrière elle, le tout en roulant bien des hanches, au grand plaisir de Livaï qui était particulièrement bien placé pour profiter de la vue. Pour une fois, il se dit que finalement, les pantalons serrés de leur uniforme avaient au moins un avantage, et le fait qu'ils soient plus moulants pour les filles lui permit d'admirer un peu plus le galbe rebondi de la paire de fesse qui se mouvait impunément sous ses yeux. Petra repris sa place et replaça son pied à l'endroit ou il était précédemment. Et elle commença de légers mouvements de vas et vient. Cette fois -ci, Livaï laissa échapper un grognement qu'il camoufla en un toussotement, et lui fit les gros yeux. Il allait finir par devenir fou.

Ses yeux furent à nouveau attirés par le joli décolleté en face de lui, si seulement ils avaient été seuls dans cette pièce…

La petite rousse continuait de frotter son pied, et commençait à lui faire perdre les pédales, il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à eux, mais leur collègues étaient apparemment trop occupés à crever de chaud sagement chacun de leur coté. Il planta son regard gris dans celui de Petra, et articula en silence : « toi, je vais te violer »

Le petit sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de l'objet de ses désirs lui montra qu'elle avait parfaitement compris . Malheureusement, une voix moqueuse lui appris que ce n 'était pas la seule.

\- Franchement Livaï, attends au moins que vous soyez juste tous les deux, ça ne se fait pas de violer les jeunes femmes en public, même si je ne pense pas que ça déplairait à quelqu'un.

Hanji. La connasse. Elle avait lut sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle :

-Toi, je vais finir par te dégommer si tu fermes pas ta grande gueule. Vraiment.

La bougresse ne lui répondit pas mais afficha son sourire stupide et satisfait typique des moments ou elle était immensément fière de sa connerie.

\- Vous me faites tous chier, je me casse.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le caporal quitta la pièce sous les yeux amusés de la folle à lunettes.

Erwin, lui, soupira, avant de terminer sa réunion, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, et il ne voulait même pas le savoir d'ailleurs,.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il caressait doucement les seins rebondis de Petra, Livaï remarqua qu'ils étaient plus gros que d'habitude, il avait remarqué tout à l'heure, avant de presque l'avoir arraché, que le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme était plus rempli et qu'ils en débordait presque. Elle était assise à califourchon sur son bassin et laissait glisser ses doigts sur le torse parfaitement dessiné du soldat allongé sur le dos.

\- Dis voir tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids toi par hasard ?

Oups.

Catastrophe.

Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui fit remarqué qu'il avait loupé une occasion de se taire

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit instantanément comprendre qu'il aurait effectivement mieux fait de se la fermer. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler aux femmes lui...il devait se rattraper, et vite :

\- Non mais enfin, je veux dire, moi ça me plaît bien que tes formes soient plus marquées…

\- C'est bon économise ta salive, j'ai pas besoin que tu me le fasses remarquer ! Le coupa-t-elle, sèchement. Je m'en était rendue compte toute seule ! Pas besoin d'être désagréable !

Étonné par tant de hargne, le brun leva un sourcil, depuis quand était-elle si susceptible ? Vexée, elle avait croisé les bras comme une enfant et affichait à présent une moue boudeuse. Livaï se redressa et attrapa la taille de la jeune femme, et commença à déposer des baisers papillons dans son décolleté. Petra fit mine de continuer à bouder sans faire attention à lui. Cependant, le bougre connaissait ses points faibles, et réussi à la dérider en un rien de temps...

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus!

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, positives comme négatives!

Luanaii.


End file.
